Don't Speak
by Feernanda
Summary: Hermione lo sabía perfectamente, sin embargo nunca quiso aceptarlo. "Negar una verdad, siempre es duro al final"


_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Esta, como siempre, es my dramática invención.**_

**N/A: Este Ronmione, fue inspirado en la canción Don't Speak de la banda No Doubt. Les recomiendo escucharla mientras leen, le da más sensacionalismo :P**

* * *

Hermione lo sabía. Desde aquella vez que lo había visto besarla luego del exitoso partido de quidditch, ella lo había averiguado. Sabía que le quería, sabía que le gustaba… pero nunca se imaginó que la amara.

Aquel beso en la cámara no había sido más que un error, ellos eran amigos; Ron así la veía. Pero ella se negaba a aceptarlo, se negaba a creerlo… no podía ser que le hubiera dado falsas ilusiones, ¿verdad? Ella no había podido confundir nada, ella debía estar en lo correcto, ¿no?

_No_.

Esa vocecilla dentro de su mente no podía dejar de escucharse. ¿Que él no la quería? ¡Por favor! Si la había besado era por algo, después de todo eran amigos desde los once años, ¿o acaso eso no valía?, ¿acaso eso no contaba? Aquellas noches en vela por él durante su envenenamiento con el aguamiel, ¿no bastaron?

_No, _volvió esa incesante voz. _Deja las falsas ilusiones, _se repetía, pero simplemente no podía. Y entonces otra señal llegó.

Durante su búsqueda de _horrocruxes_, Fenrir los había encontrado y llevado ante _Madame Lestrange, _como solían llamarle los magos en ese tiempo. Ese día en que fueron a dar a la mansión de los Malfoy, y que Harry y Ron fueron encerrados en el mismo calabozo en que se encontraba Luna.

Mientras Lestrange la torturaba, en su agonía podía escuchar los gritos de Ron, o al menos creyó hacerlo. Pensó, en su casi inconsciencia oír al pelirrojo gritar su nombre, suplicar que lo intercambiaran… y sonrió sintiendo la expectante mirada de la familia de su ex compañero sobre ella. Lo había hecho porque sabía que si su amigo hacía es,o era porque le importaba, porque de verdad le quería.

_Eso fue antes del beso en la cámara, _le recordó su mente traviesa.

Hermione casi explotó de la frustración, mas estaba segura de que su corazón ya lo había hecho.

Pero lo hizo aún más luego de la guerra, al comprobar que —como siempre— sus sentimientos perdían y su mente ganabao. Porque jamás olvidaría la razón de que él no hablara más con ella, porque por primera vez en su vida no lo resistió y la perfecta Granger se descontroló.

Todavía tenía grabado en su mente como Ron se acercaba a Lavender, corriendo, al notar que se desangraba por aquella mordida recibida en la batalla de Hogwarts. Casi podía sentir de nuevo el dolor de verlo arrodillarse y besarle la frente, de soltar lágrimas y suplicarle que no lo dejara.

Recordaba el haber huido de ahí, a los brazos de Harry y Ginny para llorar desconsolada, pues sabía que su amor no era correspondido y nunca lo sería. Pero mucho más, recordaba el día de su boda, en el que a pesar de ser invitada por él, sabía que no sería bien recibida por ella. Y aun así había ido, _por él._

—_Hermione, ¿no nos felicitarás? —la mirada triunfante de la ahora esposa de su amigo sobre ella, la hacía rabiar, pero la cálida mirada del pelirrojo la tranquilizaba._

_Así que con semblante serio y obviamente sin sonreír, se giró para mirar al de ojos azules._

—_Ron —le llamó—, espero que seas feliz — y las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos._

—_Gracias, Hermione —sonrió él de aquel modo que a ella le encantaba y la hacía sentir cosas en el estómago, pensando que tal vez esa sonrisa sería suya algún día, pero bien sabía que no._

—_Bien. Es hora de irme —se forzó a sonreír—hasta pronto —se despidió, para luego girarse apresurada y huir de ahí._

Ahora, no le quedaban más que las fotos que compartía con Ron y Harry. Esas memorias, esos recuerdos en los que él era el dueño de sus risas y lágrimas, en los que ese chico no se había dejado llevar por los celos de su esposa para dejarle de hablar…

…_esos en los que él le quería, y que ella le amaba._

* * *

**Nada que decir. Es corto lo sé, pero me salió así nada más. La verdad lo hice en cinco minutos, así que si tiene faltas o incoherencias, háganme o saber y lo corregiré ;)**

**Love**

**Feer lml**


End file.
